


More Than Sufficent Headcanons

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Thrawn x Captain [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Some people on tumblr were curious about Captain, so I thought I'd put my headcanons here.  Maybe I'll turn them into full fics later.  Who knows.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader, Thrawn/Captain!Reader
Series: Thrawn x Captain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888306
Kudos: 8





	1. What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How strange do you think it would be for Captain to get back to work on the Chimera now that she and Thrawn have basically confessed their feelings? I can only imagine after the relief from the ending of 'more than sufficient' an almost panic or nervousness with a sort of "oh shit, what now"

  * Captain would, yes, have the initial relief of knowing Thrawn feels the same way, but as soon as they get back on duty, start to just…wonder
  * Thrawn is all about acting like nothing happened when they’re on duty
  * He’s, as I’ve stated multiple times, a very private person and doesn’t want to drag his personal life into the lime light if he can help it, both for himself and Captain
  * He and Captain don’t really get a chance to talk for a while
  * Thrawn still gives Captain certain looks across the bridge or hidden smiles, but it’s not enough to quell the nerves of what happens next
  * Finally, after nearly a full week, Thrawn and Captain are finally able to be alone
  * Thrawn moves closer, to which Captain involuntarily stiffens
  * Thrawn is taken aback by this, but it’s just because Captain was surprised he took the initiative to touch them
  * He then expresses confusion on why they would think he wouldn’t
  * Captain then explains their anxieties about the possibility that Thrawn had changed his mind



> _“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to forget,” you said, quietly._

> _“Forget?” Thrawn repeated._

> _“After…” you trailed off, your cheeks heating at the memory. “Your behavior toward me didn’t change. There was no indication you even wanted to discuss what happened. So, I assumed you didn’t.”_

  * Thrawn then assure Captain he does want to continue what they started



> _“Would you like me to be more open in my affection toward you,” he asked._

> _“No, I would not want to cause you embarrassment.”_

> _“My caring for you could never cause me embarrassment.”_

  * They continue to talk, coming to the conclusion to take it slow and see where it leads
  * This is something new to both of them, but there is an excitement to finding out what it could become




	2. Date Night/Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for Thrawn x Captain for date night/their anniversary?

  * It wouldn’t be anything dramatic
  * As I’ve stated in previous [headcanons](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/626579558527877120/i-think-one-thing-ive-almost-never-seen-is-people), Thrawn’s go to love languages are quality time and words of affirmation
  * Just spending time with Captain is enough for him, and making a point to ensure the two of them aren’t interrupted short of people literally dying is actually kind of a big deal
  * He would want their anniversary to be just for them, entirely
  * Captain meanwhile isn’t sure what to expect
  * Do Chiss even celebrate anniversaries? Should they remind him? Would that be considered presumptuous?
  * They do decide to buy a gift (blue prints to Clone Era separatist battle droids, tricky to find, but manageable)
  * They also get some relief when Thrawn request they take the evening off and meet in his quarters; at least they know he remembered and is planning something
  * When they arrive at Thrawn’s quarters, they’re buzzing with anticipation, genuinely not knowing what to except when they enter
  * Thrawn greets them at the door and ushers them into a dimly lit room, illumiated by candles with a table set for two
  * The surprise on their face is obvious
  * “Did you think I would not remember,” Thrawn asks.
  * “No,” Captain assures. “I just wasn’t sure if anniversaries were something the Chiss recognized.”
  * “Not always,” he admits, “But, considering I am now a servant of the Empire, adopting their traditions seems customary.”
  * The small twist of his lip is the only indication to prove that he’s joking
  * Captain has to laugh and the pair of them sit down to eat
  * They spend the evening talking and teasing
  * Captain realizes quickly that the food their eating comes directly from their home planet; something they admitted to Thrawn they missed terribly
  * Suddenly their gift seems insufficient, Thrawn can give them a piece of home, but not the other way around
  * However, when they do pull out their gift, Thrawn looks truly surprised
  * Captain is taken aback; taking Thrawn off guard is a difficult task, especially by accident
  * Thrawn loads the files and shuffles through them with his usual cool concentration
  * Captain waits, but does not expect the look in Thrawn’s eyes as he looks at them; he looks…vulnerable
  * “Thank you,” he whispers. It’s all he can say, but Captain knows it means so much more.
  * He then moves to them and pulls them into a devastating kiss
  * Soon enough they’re tangled in each other, making love in the truest sense of the word
  * They’re home




	3. Finding a Gift from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo one of those last points on the captain x thrawn headcanons made me think: how would Thrawn respond if the captain did manage to track something from Csilla for him?

  * He would be in complete awe
  * Captain would have to dig deep into the fringes of Wild Space to find anything even remotely associated with the Chiss
  * Through some negotiations and a bit of luck, they do manage to get their hands on a Chiss version of a vibroblade
  * It’s decorative, certainly, despite the sharpness of the blade; the story within the family who sold it was an ancestor won it after defeating a Chiss captain in single combat
  * There’s an engraving in Cheunh they can’t read, but there is no mistaking the alien script for anything else
  * They can’t even begin to guess the age, but it seems to pre-date anything they’re familiar with within the Empire or Republic before
  * It’s not exactly a sentimental piece, contact between Csilla is usually militaristic in nature, simple trade isn’t really an option, but it is something; a bit of history from home
  * Like most moments between them, Captain waits until they are behind closed doors before they show Thrawn what they found
  * The expression on his face is the closest he’s ever come to his mouth falling open
  * He takes it carefully in his hands, examining every aspect of its construction
  * A small twist of worry settles in Captain’s stomach, thinking maybe they were mistaken and it’s a fake
  * But when Thrawn looks up, they know they’ve found the real this
  * His expression is soft, a small smile on his lips
  * “It is truly remarkable, how you consistently manage to astound me.”
  * “Somebody has to keep you on your toes,” they say, a smile breaking across their face.
  * He laughs, in a small thing, not much more than a chuckle, but it’s music to their ears
  * He places the blade back in its case, before turning to them once more and pulling them into his arms and kissing them soundly
  * They both know home is a long way away, that longing for it is a fruitless endeavor, but with each other, they can carve out just a little piece of it, if only for a moment




	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi i love ur stuff! totally don't have to do this but if you have some thrawn/captain's first time headcannons i'd love if u shared!

  * The decision of “this is the night” is impulsive
  * There is no denying the spark between him and Captain; one neither of you fully anticipated until your lips finally met for the first time
  * Thrawn takes pride in the control he has over himself and his impulses, but there are moments he forgets himself around his Captain
  * It starts after Thrawn has been absent from the ship from almost a two weeks
  * The Chimaera floats above Coruscant
  * Many of the crew have taken advantage of shore leave, but Captain still has duties to perform
  * Two weeks may no seems like a long time, but when you’re used to someone being near you every single day, it starts to take its toll
  * You know you should be embarrassed, this sudden desperation for another person, but you can’t help yourself
  * The days seems to drag on, even Faro starts to notices your agitation
  * Even when Thrawn returns, the buzzing in your skin doesn’t disappear
  * You just want to be alone with him; what you would give just to feel his hands on you, if only for a few minutes
  * Still, you try to keep it to yourself, you don’t want to come across as needy to someone like Thrawn; it’s still early enough in the relationship something could go wrong
  * Then again, Thrawn had a way of seeing through you
  * As if reading your thoughts, Thrawn requests you come to his office for a report of the ships activities while he was away
  * You do as your told
  * The report is as professional as ever; even as your palms sweat and your certain Thrawn can feel the warmth radiating off your cheeks
  * Just being in his presence again does things to you, not helped by the way he keeps looking at you; like he’s going to eat you alive
  * You give him a copy, the tension rising
  * Finally, he rises from his desk, closing the space between you
  * His hand goes to your cheek, the simple touch of his hand bringing a light moan to your lips
  * “And is there something you’d like to tell me, Captain,” he in a husk.
  * You can’t take it, in an instant your lips are on his, pulling him into a fever of a kiss
  * Thrawn reciprocates, pulling your into his body so all you feel is each other
  * “I want you,” you manage, too caught up on the lust of the moment to second guess your boldness
  * Thrawn stops your hands from pulling at his uniform. “Not here. My quarters, fifteen minutes.”
  * Your heart leaps in your chest, as you stare up at him finding both desire and excitement in his eyes
  * You someone will yourself to pull away, walking back to your own quarters as the time ticks by
  * But as you walk down the cool hallways, nerves creep back in
  * Before you know it fifteen minutes have come and gone and you’re standing outside Thrawn’s quarters
  * You didn’t bother to change into anything else; your hair was about the only thing you could get under control
  * Thrawn opens the door, immediately catching your change in demeanor
  * He ushers you inside, before carefully pulling you to him once more
  * The kiss he shares with you is calmer now, but still deep and full of the passion you felt before
  * You melt into him, but there is still a hesitation there
  * “We don’t have to,” you catch yourself saying
  * Thrawn pauses, his expression shifting into something unreadable. “Do you wish to stop?”
  * “No,” you admit. “I just…I don’t know who that was. I’ve never felt this… need some one before. You were barely gone and all I wanted was to feel you. And I don’t…”
  * You can’t finish your sentence, as fear and anxiety take hold
  * Thrawn stays silent before placing his fingers on your chin and forcing your to look at him; your so close your noses brush against each other as he gazes at you
  * He whispers you name, and once again you melt in his arms
  * “You are not alone in your feeling,” he says, answering the doubts you couldn’t put to words. “I have never desired every part of being the way I have you. It can be maddening at times. I want to feel you. Will you let me?”
  * Your throat is dry, a quiet “yes” rasping from your lips
  * You then allow Thrawn to consume you
  * The heat from before is back with a vengeance as you pull and push each other toward his bedroom, peeling off each other’s clothes as you go
  * The only moment you slow down is when Thrawn pins you beneath him, the both of you bare and open to each other
  * He leans down whispering against your lips “show me how to touch you”
  * You spend the rest of the night exploring each other’s bodies, never stopping until your bodies finally give out in a pile of exhaustion and pleasure
  * It was a new feeling, but one you were willing to explore again and again




	5. Feelings of Inadequacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: does the captain ever feel inadequate in comparison to thrawn or feel like they're holding him back and he can do better? if so, how does he respond?

  * There is some doubt there, but I don’t they’re worried about holding Thrawn back, at least professionally
  * Thrawn is a Grand Admiral, there is literally no higher he can go short of the Emperor himself, plus they know Thrawn will do just about anything to achieve his goals
  * They’re also no worried about Thrawn stagnating their own career; if there is one thing Captain is sure of, it’s their own abilities
  * Being with Thrawn isn’t holding them back; he truly is the best superior officer they’ve ever had, knowing how to utilize their abilities to the fullest extent
  * As Grand Admiral and Captain of the _Chimaera_ , there is no issue
  * The problem comes with the other half of the question; could Thrawn do better?
  * There is some sense in the back of Captain’s mind that they need Thrawn more than Thrawn needs them
  * They’re only a captain, replaceable; the only thing distinct about them is being from some backwater planet nobody has heard of and that’s not exactly a point in their favor
  * Thrawn is the most brilliant being they’ve ever met, if he weren’t a Grand Admiral he would be a King or Emperor in his own right; he couldn’t be anything else
  * If they weren’t a captain, they would be a merchant, or a farmer; successful in their own right, but not even close to the same sphere on influence
  * Thrawn is truly one of those great men of history, and being with him can be intimidating
  * They eventually tell Thrawn their doubts, no in so many words, but just enough for him to understand
  * “Do you truly think so little of yourself,” he says. “Or do you think so little of me, that you believe I would attach myself to the person you just described?”
  * You don’t know how to respond as he continues on
  * “If you were not Captain of the _Chimaera,_ you would still be exactly who you are now. Someone who is intelligent, determined, loyal, strong and a thousand other virtues I did not think possible to be contained in one person. I will not do better because I cannot, no man could.”
  * Doubt still plagues you, years of being put down for the place of your birth take a lot more than kind words to sooth; but, the conviction in which he says those words makes he clear he believes them
  * It’s intimidating to be with Thrawn, but in moments you are alone together, he makes it easy




End file.
